Pokemon X: A Breeder's Son
by PoyntFury
Summary: Drake gave up everything after his father passed away, ridding himself of every Pokemon he once left on a journey with. It was so long ago that any pain that he felt at that time has long since melted away. His mother, however, hasn't forgotten the sacrifice her son made for her, and seeks to repay him by bringing new Pokemon into his life. Rated M for Non-Explicit Sexual Situation
1. Chapter 1 - A Friend Returns

**Pokemon X: A Breeder's Son**

A small sunbeam roused me from my dream, whose contents I had forgotten the moment I had awakened. I shook my head against my pillow, a few strands of my long, brown hair falling against my face. I turned myself over a few times, trying to get comfortable. Failing to do so, I opened my eyes fully, admitting to myself that another day had in fact begun, and that there was no way I was going to be getting much sleep.

My blurry vision cleared after I did my best to blink away the sleep in my eyes. The first site that greeted me was the black Poke Ball comfortably placed on my nightstand. I reached out and wrapped my fingers around it. It was warm, matching the current temperature of my bedroom. A realization hit me, and I turned to see what item had directed the sunbeam into my eyes.

It was the tiny, tan Pokemon Egg my mother had left with me before leaving on a trip about a week prior. I knew without a doubt that the Egg belonged to an Eevee, but there was something different about it, it seemed small, almost... wrong. I took the Poke Ball from the nightstand, then activated it, awakening the Pokemon inside.

"Wake up, Flara."

The tiny Fairy Pokemon materialized on top my bed, the Poke Ball resting beside her. She danced atop the lilac colored petals of her flower, waiting to greet me. I reached my hand down to her, caressing the top of her head with my index finger. She cooed in response to the attention. It was a sound that I had come to love hearing her make. I could still remember our first meeting months ago.

My mother had left for the Hoenn Region to visit a colleague who had made a breakthrough in breeding Bug-Type Pokemon. She informed me rather late that she was leaving, and to make up for it, brought me a tiny Egg, which she said was due to hatch quite soon. She wasn't wrong, the Egg hatched two days after she had departed.

At the time, the tiny Flabebe seemed so fragile that I carried her around with me everywhere I went, to ensure that she didn't hurt herself. It took me a day or so to notice after she had hatched, but she seemed downtrodden. The reason became more than apparent once I realized that she didn't have a flower. Unsure of what to do to rectify the problem, I brought her to the flower gardens outside of Vaniville Town, where she immediately perked up, dancing among the flowers before finally resting atop a particular violet specimen.

After doing my best to confirm with her that this was the flower she wanted, I carefully removed the flower. Flara's immediate change in mood perplexed me, as to me, the flower was just that, a flower. But her happiness was infectious, and I couldn't help but grin along with her as I carried her back home.

From that day forward, my relationship with the Pokemon increased steadily. She quickly learned to trust me implicitly, and would even allow me to separate her from her flower, and not only so I could bathe her.

Another sunbeam cascaded into my eyes, bringing me out of my daydream. The culprit was once again the tan Egg atop my dresser. I hoisted myself out of bed, the wooden floor of my room cool on the bottom of my feet. I shuffled across the room to the Egg, then took it gently in my hands. I pressed my ear to the side, listening to the steady heartbeat that emanated from inside.

"Soon, little one. I can't wait to meet you."

The heartbeat increased slightly, as though it were responding to my words. I smiled at the thought. _I bet it's going to be the cutest little thing._ My thoughts were pushed to the back of my mind as my Holo Caster rang loudly. I opted to answer the call, expecting it to be my mother. Instead, Serena's face beamed in the bright light of the device.

"Hey there, Neighbor." She said.

"Oh, it's you... what's up?" I asked.

My comment received a look of disbelief that eventually morphed into confusion.

"I didn't tell you? I'm back in Vaniville, outside your door, more specifically." She said.

I looked through the window above my dresser. Sure enough, there she was, standing out in front of my home. I reached around to the side of my dresser, searching for the remote door opener I had installed there some time ago. My mother would often come home burdened by a number of miscellaneous objects, so I had a device installed that allowed me to unlock and open the door from my room. I pressed the single button on the small black remote twice.

"It's open, just push the door." I called out.

I heard the door open, then close, then a rampage of footsteps that seemed unfamiliar with my home. A few moments passed, then came the thud of her boots as she climbed the stairs. My door flung open, the grinning girl taking a few short breaths, before tackling me onto my bed. I could feel her lips move down my face, planting kisses that ranged in location from my temple, down to my collar bone. She completed her more than friendly greeting, then pushed herself off of me.

"Hey, Drake." She said, a rather sheepish grin growing on her face.

"Hello, Serena, wonderful to see you as always." I said.

Flara floated from the dresser to the bed, hovering near the edge, waiting to greet Serena. The girl turned to the Pokemon, reaching out and rubbing its forehead with her fingers.

"Hi cutie, you enjoying the good life with Drake?" She asked.

Flara trilled in response to her question, causing Serena to giggle.

"It's not like he'd ever use you to battle, I suppose. Although that kind of makes you an obstacle." She said.

"Hey, be nice to her." I growled teasingly.

"I'm serious! I used to be able to drag you all over the place, you know, being with you was a lot of fun! Now it's like you've got a daughter or something that keeps you cooped up at home all of the time. Besides, don't you think you're babying her too much?" She complained.

"Well... she is a baby. I mean, she's only six months old. And I think your real complaint is that you and I can't run away on frivolous dates at the drop of a hat, isn't it?" I asked.

The pout on her face told me that I was right on the mark.

"You were willing to go out with Shauna, weren't you?" She asked defensively. I shook my head, putting up my finger.

"That and this, are totally different situations. Shauna came to me before she left for Kanto, and asked me out. I agreed, and once the date was over, she explained that the reason she asked me out was so she could also have an excuse to ask me to sleep with her. I agreed to that part too." I said.

Flara pushed herself off of her flower, which fell silently onto my bed, and floated up to my shoulder, resting her head on my jaw.

"Shauna and I had sex, that's it... there was no promise of a committed relationship afterwards, no promise to meet up when there was time, there was just the one night that we shared together, but you know what? That was enough for me." I explained.

"I'd love to have a relationship with you, Serena, but you're the Champion of Kalos, you have a job, and an obligation to the Trainers of the world, to be ready to battle at any time." I said.

"I know that. And didn't you used to be one of those Trainers?" She asked.

"Yes... I did used to have that dream, I wanted to be a Trainer, I wanted to catch every known Pokemon, I wanted to challenge and defeat every Gym Leader, and I wanted to become Champion of every Region, but then my Dad died, and you know what, my priorities changed, and then all I wanted... was to see my Mom smile again." I said.

Serena turned away from me. She knew what she had stepped into long before she made her comment.

"I know... I know... I'm sorry. It's just... you used to be my Rival... the fact that I could never beat you even once bugged me, and then you went and basically retired, giving away all your Pokemon just before you would have faced the Elite Four." She said. "You... were my motivation as a Trainer... and now you're not anymore... sometimes I'm just sort of at a loss." She finished.

"Now you don't see me as a Rival, now you see me as a potential boyfriend." I noted.

"Well... yeah. Are you saying you're not interested in me, whatsoever?" She asked.

I sighed, a little frustrated.

"No, you genius, I just said the exact opposite." I grumbled. "I swear, as good as you are with Pokemon, you could definitely learn a thing or two about personal relationships."

"But... if you are interested, why won't you go out with me?" She asked.

"Because, you have obligations... as do I. You, being the Champion, have to wait until someone worthy of taking your place shows up. Right now, the only people who'd be capable of that would be Diantha, and me." I said. "And if I took your spot as Champion, the same thing would apply." I continued. "I've made a commitment to help my Mother with her work, and I'm not going to just quit." I finished. "Same as you."

"I get it... it's fine, but when somebody actually beats me... you don't get to ignore me anymore, deal?" She asked.

I nodded in agreement.

"Deal... but, I have never ignored you. Not as a Trainer, not as Rival... and not as a woman." I said. "Just wanted to make sure that was clear."

My statement had the intended effect, or so the deep blush filling her cheeks had me believe.

"A-Alright... well... I suppose I should go, I haven't even spoken to my parents yet... see you." She said.

"Hey wait!" I called as she neared the bedroom door.

I shifted myself over, onto my back, Flara moving to a better spot on my chest. I pointed to the Egg.

"It's going to hatch tomorrow, if you don't plan on leaving tonight. You should be here for it." I said.

"It's an Eevee Egg, right? It'll probably be a boy." She said. "But... isn't it a little small?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah... it seems to be, it actually sort of concerns me, which is one of the reasons why I'd like you here." I said.

Her eyes lit up in understanding. "You're afraid that he or she might be ill, and you need my Talonflame to take it to a Pokemon Center." She said. She nodded. "Alright, I can do that, I'll stop by in the morning. You should get some sleep, I know you stayed up all night worrying about that Egg... that's who you are after all. You must be running on two hours of sleep." She giggled.

She was right, the only reason that I had fallen asleep was because I had become too exhausted to stay awake any longer. I _had_ in fact been staying up to keep an eye on the Egg. Even still, the fact that she knew exactly what I had been doing was a testament to how close we had become since we were kids.

She moved a little closer to the door, then turned back to me.

"I'm... going to kiss you now." She said.

The words had barely had enough time to register before she made good on her claim. She pressed her lips to mine, _hard._ Hard enough, in fact, that it was immediately clear that this was her first time. I took her cheeks in my hands, pressing softly against them to push her back slightly. It took her a moment, but she soon realized that I was trying to guide her, rather than push her away.

She began to settle down, her face, which had previously been trembling, was now calm. Her hands moved down to my chest, and I allowed her to push me back onto my bed, our lips never breaking contact.

She already seemed much more comfortable, moving her hands up to my neck. I allowed our passionate rendezvous to continue for a while, then felt too drained to let it go any further. So, I pushed her off of me gently. She pouted as I began to focus on Flara.

"Do you want to sleep with me, little one? Or would you rather go back into the Poke Ball?" I asked her.

"Hey... is that it?" She asked.

"Are you asking if we're done for now? If so, then yes." I said.

Flara hopped over to my nightstand, dropping her flower into the empty vase that I kept there for her. After ensuring that the flower remained undamaged, she floated back over to me, resting herself on my shoulder.

"You're a killjoy, you know that? Just when things were getting fun!" She moaned.

"Please whine a little quieter, Flara is trying to sleep." I said, pointing to the already unconscious Pokemon sleeping against my neck.

"Besides, we can continue our fun tomorrow, once I've gotten a decent amount of sleep." I said.

"Tomorrow? Well... alright... but what about the Egg?" She asked.

"I don't expect the Egg to hatch until a bit after noon... which means that you should head back here before midnight." I said. "Don't give me that look, I know you've probably had just as little, if not less, sleep than I have, Little Miss." I said.

She lowered her head, likely because she believed she was effectively hiding her exhaustion.

"Fine, fine... I'll go home, see my parents, then get some sleep. In return, no more interruptions." She said.

"Sure thing... just get some rest... you'll need it." I laughed. "Oh... here." I opened the drawer on my nightstand, doing my best not to move so as to not wake Flara. After finding the object I was looking for, I tossed it over my shoulder.

"Huh? What's this? A key?" She asked.

"Key for the house, it's my spare, but I rarely ever leave anyway, so I don't even really need my main one." I said. "Use that to get in if I'm still asleep when you come back over." I said.

"Oh, got it. Sweet dreams. Ah... by the way... Shauna's coming back in a few weeks." She said.

"Yeah, I heard... she told me almost as soon as she found out." I said.

"Did... did she seriously ask you to sleep with her when she gets back?" She asked.

"Yep... I'm surprised you figured it out."

"Well... considering it's her, and considering it's you, I sort of figured that line of conversation would come up. Apparently, her mom turned away a number of guys in Kanto, since Shauna told her specifically that she didn't want anything to do with any guys who weren't you. So I figured if she was that devoted to a guy she wasn't dating, then it probably had something to do with getting into your pants." She laughed. "So, are you going to sleep with her when she gets here?" She asked.

"Probably, I really don't have any reason not to. " I said.

Talking to her was starting to get difficult, my body imploring me to go to sleep.

"Let's continue the conversation later, please, I'm about to pass out." I whispered.

I couldn't see her, but I could _feel_ her bowing in apology.

"Sorry, sorry. I'll be back later." She said.

I heard the door close behind me, followed by her steps as she tried her best to leave the house quietly. Finally, I heard the front door lock, and knew that I was finally alone and able to rest. Flara's tiny, almost unnoticeable breaths blew against my neck, making me smile.

 _Rrrrrriiinnng!_ My Holo Caster's alarm seemed to scream at me. I jabbed the answer button with my finger, slightly agitated.

"Hello?" I said, rather dryly.

"Oh... Honey, you sound horrible! This a bad time?" My mother's voice was clear through the speaker.

"Oh, hi Mom, yeah, a little, I'm just tired. What's going on?" I asked, the exhaustion starting to make me groggy.

"Oh, it's nothing big, I just sent something to you a few days ago, by my estimation, it should be there by now, if not, it'll be there this afternoon." She said.

"Okay... I'll take a look outside... lemme guess... it's an Egg?" I said.

Her projection beamed with glee.

"Yep. I also have some research notes I'd like you to take to Sycamore if you don't mind." She said.

"Got it." I had already moved Flara off of me and onto the bed, and making my way downstairs.

"So, how long does this Egg have before it hatches?" I asked.

"Oh, this time? Umm, it had about a week left when I sent it, and that was... four days ago. You should be able to do the math." She laughed.

I reached the front door, opening it and turning to look at its sides. Sure enough, there was a large brown box, resting right next to the threshold. _I wonder why Serena didn't say anything? Oh well... maybe she missed it._ I knelt down and lifted the box into my arms. _Shit... it's kinda heavy... and big... too big._

I carried it into the living room, setting it down on the sofa. I searched the kitchen for a moment, then found a knife suitable for opening the package. I slipped the blade into the tape and softly pushed it away from me. I set the knife to the side, and pulled the flaps of the box up, nearly choking on my own saliva in surprise. Indeed, there were research notes, and an Egg. But, not just one Egg, two, along with a large, purple bottle.

"Umm... two Eggs?" I asked.

She probably couldn't discern my immediate reaction since I had slipped my Holo Caster into my waistband so I could carry the box. I pulled the Eggs, which were housed in glass cubes, out and set them gently on the sofa as well.

"Yep, I can't wait to hear what you think about the Pokemon inside." She chirped.

The two Eggs were adorned with markings that I was wholly unfamiliar with. One was small, and white, accented by soft pink swirls. The other was much larger, but brown with cream colored spots. My hands drifted from the Eggs to the more confusing contents of the package, the bottle. Lifting it from the box, it was instantly clear as to what it contained.

"Wine?" I said.

"Yep... you are of age to drink after all." She noted.

"That's... true. But there has to be a more specific reason behind you giving it to me." I said.

"Well... isn't Serena coming back to Vaniville today?" She asked.

"Ugh... is this you're way of telling me to have sex with her?" I asked.

She exploded into a fit of giggles. She had always been like this, in my face with her opinions. To be honest it was one of the things I liked most about my mother. She would never lie to you, even if telling you the truth would hurt your feelings.

"Well... it's not like Shauna's around, or Diantha for that matter." She said.

"Mom! Man, you just can't stop bringing her up, can you?" I said.

"Well, come on! A famous actress comes home with my son, and then tells me that she was planning on sleeping with him! You can't blame me for being surprised!" She said. "How did that end up happening, again?" She asked.

I sighed, I had told this story to Serena a year ago, but this was the first time my mother had bothered with the details.

"After Serena defeated Diantha, they had a pretty lengthy chat. Diantha told Serena that she had honestly expected me to be the one to challenge and defeat her, what with the occurrences with Team Flare and Lysandre. That was when Serena told Diantha what had happened with Dad, and what I had intended to do. Then, Diantha came to me, battled me, and I crushed her." I said.

My mom's eyebrows raised in anticipation.

"I beat her with such ease that she dropped to her knees and literally begged me to reconsider giving up being a Trainer, saying that someone like me shouldn't squander my potential." I explained. "That was when I fully explained the circumstances to her. I think... the reasons that I gave for what I was doing made her think that I was far more mature than she originally thought." I said. "Then we kind of just kept talking, and seeing each other became a regular thing. Over time, we got closer, then, when I was older, she decided she wanted more than friendship." I said.

"Right, I remember, there wasn't a day that went by when I didn't hear about Diantha and her younger boyfriend on the news." She reminded me.

"Yeah, well, that got to be too much for me pretty quickly. So we sort of discussed the options we had, and eventually she decided that she still wanted to be with me even if it wasn't official, so in the public eye, we split up." I said. "In truth however, we simply took more precautions when we were together." I finished.

"When's the last time you saw her?" She asked.

"Hmm... I'd say about a month ago." I said.

"That's all? I sort of expected it to have been longer than that... did you two-"

"Yes, Mom. We did, please stop prying into my sex life." I said.

Another fit of giggles. I couldn't help but smile through my exhaustion. _She's laughing... I'm glad._

"Well... that should be everything... you get some sleep, sweetheart." She said.

"Got it, I love you, Mom." I said.

"You too." I ended the call, slipping the Holo Caster back into my waistband.

It took me another ten minutes to bring the Eggs to my room, package my mother's notes, and put the wine in the fridge, but with all of it done, I finally had time to lay down. I did so slowly, not wanting to wake Flara. My efforts were in vain, however, as the Pokemon began stirring the moment I pulled the blanket over my shoulder. She slid herself along the bed, moving closer to me, more specifically, against my shoulder.

"Hey... come on, if I roll over even a little bit, I'll squash you." I said.

She pressed herself even closer, ignoring my warning completely.

"Ah well... I guess that means I'd better not move in my sleep, huh?" I said.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

My consciousness came back to me alongside the feeling of hands on my back. I knew who they belonged to, but I didn't make any effort to get up. _If Serena's here... it must be around eleven... meaning I slept about twelve hours... good._ Her hands moved up and down my back slowly, her thumbs pressing against the muscles in my lower back. _Fuck... she's amazing, I guess you get this good with your hands when you have to untangle an Absol's fur._

I let out a little moan, alerting her to both the fact that I was awake, and to the fact that I was enjoying what she was doing.

"Well... good to see you're awake. You sleep okay?" She asked.

I pushed myself up, turning to see her face. Flara was resting atop her head, sleeping soundly.

"Yeah... I slept pretty well... my mom called." I said.

Her eyes shot to the two new Eggs on the dresser.

"I can see that... you excited to hatch those new ones too?" She asked.

"Yeah... she also sent me some wine, by the way." I said, nearly bursting into laughing at the excited look that spawned on her face.

"Really? Do you want some?" She asked.

This time I really did laugh. "Jeez... I guess it's not like you can drink on the job as Champion... can you? Fuck it! Let's have a few drinks... why not?" I smiled.

I got out of bed with more vigor than I knew I had been imbued with, making my way downstairs and to the kitchen. I searched for a moment for my mother's champagne glasses, as it had been a while since I'd used them. It took me a few minutes, but I found them. Once I had glasses and wine in hand, I walked back upstairs.

"Here." I said, handing her the thin glass.

"Thanks. Need help opening it?" She asked.

"Sure." I agreed.

She called out Talonflame, who pierced the cork of the bottle, then popped it open. The clear liquid cascaded from the mouth into her glass, then mine.

"Cheers... let's have a fun night." She giggled.

Our glasses clinked together, and we quickly downed them. It was a sweeter taste than I had expected, especially from a white wine. Regardless, I most certainly enjoyed it.

We refilled our glasses twice, then I corked the bottle once more.

I looked over to the Eggs, focusing on the Eevee.

"If you and I are going to do this, we should probably start now." I said.

As if on cue, the Egg tilted onto its side.

"Never mind, then... it looks like it wants out." I said.

She laughed. "I'll go grab your tools... are they in the same place as before?" She asked.

"Yeah, the cabinet." I said.

It took her a few minutes to gather the two items I needed, and in that time I brought the Egg over to my bed, setting it softly on my pillow. Serena rushed back up the stairs, holding the thin spike and hammer. She handed them to me, and I position the spike at the very top of the Egg. One tap of the hammer against it knocked the tip of the Egg clean off. Serena gasped, and I put my hand up to quiet her down.

"Easy... it's... it's silver?" I said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She asked.

I broke away the rest of the shell, and my meaning became immediately clear. The tiny Pokemon was covered in silver fur, as opposed to the typical brown. It rolled out onto its head, then onto its bottom, halting on the bed. It looked at me for a moment, then gave a small, weak cry.

I sighed. "Oh... little baby... don't worry, I'll take care of you... there are other tools downstairs, a small stethoscope and some basic nursing items for Pokemon... can you get it for me?" I asked.

She was down the stairs and back up in a matter of moments, handing me the bag of medical supplies. I pulled the stethoscope out first, laying the Eevee on its side and pressing the diaphragm to its chest.

"Hmm... steady heartbeat, around... ninety beats per minute... lungs... sound like they're fully developed, they sound clear... no fluid buildup... I'd say... that we just hatched... a perfectly healthy, Shiny Eevee." I laughed.

The Eevee trilled with joy at seeing me laugh. Unable, or more specifically, unwilling to contain myself any further, I lifted the tiny creature into my hands.

"Wow... it's tiny... it must be at least two inches shorter than average." Serena noted.

"Yeah... where's your Pokedex, I want to check its gender." I said.

"Does the gender really matter though?" She asked.

"If I want to give it a proper name, it'll probably help to know that kind of thing." I said.

She moved over to the door, where her bag had been laying. She rustled around inside, before removing the familiar red device. She directed the optics at Eevee.

"Let's see... it's... a she." She proclaimed. "Wow... a shiny, FEMALE Eevee, what are the chances of that?"

"Basically none... but if it's a girl... AND a shiny... then there's only one name for her." I said.

" _Welcome to the world... little Sylvie._


	2. Chapter 2 - Mother's Request

**Pokemon X: A Breeder's Son**

 **Chapter 2**

 _A cool breeze whipped through the trees. I could feel it blowing pollen into the air, against my face and onto my clothes. Diantha looked at me for a moment, then stifled a giggle._

 _"My... you're face certainly doesn't hide how little you care for this weather." She smiled._

 _I couldn't help laughing, myself._

 _"I suppose, I've always been more fond of rainy days."_

 _"Indeed you were, if I'm recalling properly, you made your decision on a stormy day, as well." She stated._

 _My hands moved down instinctively to my belt, where my Poke Balls had once resided. Only one remained, and it was harder to call out the Pokemon than I had expected._

 _"Ferro, come on out." I called._

 _The Delphox emerged from the Poke Ball with a yawn. He had never been one to get excited about anything, but he had begun seeming even more lethargic in the previous months._

 _"I'm sure you know Ferro, not personally mind you, but I'm certain that Sycamore has said at least a few things about him."_

 _"Well... yes... he was your first, correct?" She asked._

 _"That's right... and... well... now he's my last." I said._

 _I tossed her his Poke Ball, and she fumbled with it for a few seconds before getting a good grip on it. Her eyes darkened as she realized what I wanted._

 _"Drake." She whispered my name in protest, but I didn't allow her to finish._

 _"Ferro... is my best friend, my other half, he's essentially me... but a Pokemon... and he loves to battle... and since... I'm not battling anymore... I want you to take him... I know what kind of Trainer you are... you're a good fit for him." I said._

 _She was silent for a while, then motioned for Ferro to come to her. He complied, moving from my side to hers, his eyes focused on me. I had tried my best to explain to him what was going to happen, and he seemed to understand. He wanted to battle, so I was going to let him be with a Trainer who would use him. But... it didn't make it any easier to say goodbye._

 _I felt like crying, but even more, I felt like sleeping. I had done what I had come to do, and I just wanted the day to end._

 _"What do you mean, end? This already happened."_

My eyes shot open, although I couldn't immediately discern a reason why. I took a moment to remember the night previous. I remembered sleeping with Serena, we hadn't gotten too intoxicated to forget what we had done. Shifting to my side, I could feel her warmth against my back. _Oh that's right, she fell asleep with her arms wrapped around me, I guess I must have gotten hot and pulled free._

I stretched my foot out a little, and found myself tapping Sylvie's head. I felt her rub her ears against my feet, and it took some effort to keep from laughing. I shifted up onto my backside, then reached down, picking up the tiny Eevee in my arms. She, much like I, was still half asleep, but slowly waking up. Serena was still fast asleep, and Flara was quietly dozing on her shoulder.

I picked Flara up, placing her on Sylvies back. Flara, now roused, yawned silently. She was complacent with resting on top of Sylvie, and I stepped out bed after ensuring that I had my balance. I did my best to open the bedroom door quietly, moving it slowly to avoid creaking. The steps were dark, despite it being just after dawn, and I stumbled a few times, likely a combination of the light and the slight hangover remaining from my bedroom adventures.

"Alright, Sylvie, this is your first morning here with me, but I plan on saying this just once, mostly because you'll figure it out pretty quickly. You and the rest of the Pokemon here will eat breakfast early, because... well... I don't have a reason, I'd just rather feed you early."

I said. I was completely aware of her lack of understanding, but it only seemed right to try to explain it to her. I put her down, and she rubbed her head against my calf.

"I'll take that as you being okay with that. Good girl, you and I will get along just fine, although, you can't sleep at my feet anymore, I'm not sure when you got there, but if you woke me up because your ears were tickling my feet, I'd strangle you." I said.

Humorously, she cried in agreement.

"Alright little one, stay with Flara while I make your food." I commanded.

Flara pushed herself out of my hand, floating down and landing softly on Sylvie's back. Sylvie turned her head to Flara and rubbed the tiny Pokemon with her nose. Flara trilled, likely enjoying the attention, before coming to rest against Sylvie's neck. I smiled, moving around the small granite island in the kitchen to the cupboard.

"You two seem to get along, that's good, I hope that you'll get along with the two new friends we'll be getting soon." I said.

My mind moved to the two Eggs resting atop my dresser. I considered the type of Pokemon they would eventually hatch into as I went about preparing the girls' food. _I'm almost certain that the pinkish Egg is either a Cleffa or an Igglybuff. I don't really mind which. But the cream and brown Egg is what stumps me, it doesn't have the markings of a Cubone... so... what is it?_

I had already finished preparing the small pellets of food for the girls when I finally decided that it didn't really matter, and that I'd be grateful for them regardless of what they turned out to be. I waved Flara over, holding a divided pellet in front of her. She took the small, brown bit of food from me and plopped it into her mouth. It was one of the things that I found cute about her, she was so small, she couldn't even finish a whole pellet, so I typically cut one in half for her.

She gave me a happy trill as I set Sylvie's dish on the floor. Sylvie gave the small bits of food a sniff, before taking them into her mouth. She chomped happily as Flara floated upwards to me.

"Ah... I know what you want, stay here with Sylvie, and I'll go get your flower." I said.

I made my way upstairs, leaving the two with each other in the kitchen. I did my best to remain silent as I opened the door again, but Serena was already awake, sitting against my pillow, her upper chest fully exposed.

"Huh... morning, you aren't cold?" I said, stifling a laugh.

"After last night? Not at all. You do... remember... what we did last night, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I was rather drunk, not enough to forget, though. I specifically remember you-" She cut off my thought, throwing the pillow resting behind her at my head. I ducked underneath successfully, and the pillow thudded softly against the empty wall behind me, falling to the floor.

"As I was saying, you have an incredible gag reflex!" I laughed.

Seeing that she had wasted her only attack, she gave in to my teasing.

"What do you want me to say, you were bigger than I had expected... and it was my first time, sorry that I wasn't perfect." She brooded.

"Not at all, the fact that it was your first time made it even more fun." I said.

Her stomach rumbled gracelessly, and I couldn't keep my laughter from leaking out.

"Hungry? I can make breakfast if you're interested." I offered.

She shook her head, although she did so with apprehension.

"Mmm... you making breakfast for me sounds like a dream come true, but I promised my Mom that I'd at least have breakfast with her before I left for the Pokemon League again." She said.

I shrugged. "Ah, that's too bad, but, a promise is a promise. I probably shouldn't have offered anyway, I told my Mom I'd take her notes to Sycamore's Lab today, so I should probably get on that." I said.

She sighed. "Oh well, last night was fun, we definitely need to do that again soon... can you... hand me my clothes?" She asked, motioning to the pile of clothing now adorned atop my dresser.

"Oh... is that where we tossed those? I didn't pay any attention to them once they were off." I said with a grin. "I'm guessing you want the panties first?" I said.

She nodded, and I removed the thin, purple lace that she had worn the night before.

"These are... nice, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you bought them just for me to see." I teased.

"You must not know any better then... you were there when I bought them, I specifically bought them because you said I'd look cute in them. Although... that was two years ago... I don't expect you to remember." She said.

The day in question flashed through my mind, I even remembered her in the dressing room showing them off to me.

"I... remember that... you did a little dance in those, right?" I asked.

She had finished slipping them back on to her hips, then motioned to her bra. I lifted it off of her shirt, then pointed to the floor in front of me.

"I'm the one who took it off you, so I'll put it on you too." I said.

"Hm... sounds like this is just an excuse for you to touch my breasts." She said.

I shrugged a little.

"You wouldn't mind that even if it were true, I'm good with my hands." I said.

The look on her face affirmed my statement, and she made her way to me, turning her back, and shifting her hair with her hands. I pulled the cups over her chest, and began positioning them accordingly. After shifting each of them slightly, I hooked the tiny pieces of plastic. She inspected them for a moment, although it seemed a bit more difficult for her, as I didn't have a full length mirror present in my room.

"Hmm... you did good... so good, that I'm concerned that you've done this before... anything I need to know?" She asked.

"Diantha." I said.

She nodded in understanding, and motioned to her shirt and skirt. I handed them to her, and she put them on quickly, her eyes affixed to the clock on my nightstand.

"She's lucky, she's the only one out of me, Shauna, and herself to actually have dated you... even if that only lasted for a little while, I'm still a bit jealous." She admitted.

"Well... technically, I'm **still** dating her... she's a wonderful woman, and we only "broke up" in the public eye. We never officially broke things off, despite her leaving for Johto." I explained.

"So... wait... you slept with me, even though you're still dating Diantha?" She asked.

"Well... before she left, she decided that she would stay faithful, but didn't expect me to do the same. Something about being while I can, or some such." I said.

"So... what if she had told you that she wanted you to be faithful?" She asked.

"Then... you and I would not have spent an hour and a half exploring each others' naked bodies." I said with a grin. "Let me assure you, if I had wanted to, I could have completely ignored you... but... I **wanted** to fuck your brains out... so I did, and here we are." I laughed.

She shook her head, trying not to giggle. "Whatever, I'll see you later, I gotta get to my house." She said.

She attempted to return the house key I had given to her, but I refused it.

"I gave that to you so you could sneak in when you felt like it, not just this past night." I said.

She shrugged and slipped the key into her skirt pocked.

"Oh... before I go... last night, you said that you weren't used to being gentle... does that mean-" She began before I interrupted her.

I removed my shirt, and pointed to a number of long, thin scratches on my back.

"I can... realistically do any combination of gentle and rough... although for the record... Diantha and I go wild when we fuck. We don't hold back, since it's some of the only stress relief that she gets. Sometimes she lets out her anger by scratching... not with intent to hurt me mind you, although she's drawn blood on multiple occasions." I said. "It being your first time, however, I decided that easing you into it would be best." I explained. "If you want to try something different, just let me know." I finished.

She smiled and nodded. "I'm planning on using you for **my** stress as well... be ready for it." She laughed.

We bade one another farewell, and she disappeared out the bedroom door. Now alone, I crept downstairs to see how my two Pokemon were doing. I found Sylvie asleep on the floor, and Flara resting calmly atop her head. She trilled quietly upon seeing me, but calmed after I put my finger to my lips, imploring her to be quiet.

With any worries about my Pokemon allayed, I grabbed a fresh T-shirt, jeans and underwear, and tossed them on my bathroom counter. I tapped the touch screen on the bathroom's wall, awakening the sleeping machine. Entering in a time of ten minutes, I set the bathroom for a quick shower, intent on washing away the sweat worked up from the evening prior.

The water was warm, roughly eighty degrees, and it felt wonderful as it caressed my bare skin. Despite showering daily, and sometimes twice depending on the type of work I had done, the feeling was a never-ending source of bliss. I had just finished my shower routine when the water abruptly cut off, the timer on the wall deeming my shower over.

I sighed as I stepped out, the long, horizontal mirror above the counter covered with a heavy coat of steam. _I really need to get my showers done more quickly so I can enjoy the water for a little longer._ I thought to myself as I patted my hair dry. I ran a towel across my body, then twice more before finally feeling dry enough to dress myself.

I stepped out of the bathroom to an excited Sylvie, and Flara, who had taken her flower from the vase. I felt bad for not bringing it to her earlier, but my then guest did have to come first. Sylvie took in my now unfamiliar scent and gave a tiny bark, swishing her tail from side to side. "Yep... I'm all clean, don't you worry, it'll be your turn for a bath after we get done today." I said to her.

I pulled my Holo Caster from my nightstand, pulling up Sycamore's information. The device only rang twice before he answered.

[Drake?] His voice asked.

"Hey Professor, I'll be stopping by today, got some of my Mom's notes to bring you." I said.

[Ah! Wonderful! What time should I expect you?] He asked.

"Umm... well... I'll be walking there... and it's seven forty-five right now... so probably eleven." I said.

[Alright, I'll see you then, Drake.] He said.

The call cut off, and I dropped the tiny black box onto my bed, rolling slightly. I didn't even have time to come to a stop before it began ringing again. I took it up once more, and answered the call.

"Hello?" I asked.

[Drake... ah it's so good to hear your voice.] The woman on the other side said.

I smiled instinctively, before responding.

"It's good to talk to you too, Diantha. Everything alright out there?" I asked.

[Well... that's the thing... I don't really want to talk about it over the Holo, and I'll be stopping in Kalos soon to see my doctor, so I'll tell you more about it then.] She said.

 _Odd... if she didn't want to talk about it... then why call me?_

"Does this have something to do with me?" I asked.

[Yeah... but...] She started, but didn't finish.

"Are you coming to break up with me?" I asked.

[That's not it!] She shouted rather defensively. Her voice was distressed, and sluggish. But she still managed to put power into her words.

"Alright... calm down... are you... feeling alright, dear?" I asked.

[No... no I'm not, and that's why I'm headed to my doctor... I've been sick nearly every day now... and it's really bothersome.] She groaned.

"Okay... I hear you... well... get some rest, sweetie... I'd hate for you to overwork yourself." I said.

[Alright, I was just calling to tell you that I'd be stopping by... I... I love you.] She said.

Her words rang with honesty, and I reciprocated.

"I love you too... see you soon." I said.

The call ended, and I slipped the Caster into my pocked this time.

"Weird... she calls every once in a while... but we usually talk for hours at a time... she seemed... really sick... I hope she's okay." I said.

Worried, but essentially powerless for the time being, I stood up and stretched my arms above my head. I could feel the joints loosen considerably. I let out a sigh, before looking to the two Pokemon now waiting at my feet.

"Alright you two... no use being gloomy because someone I care about is feeling bad... let's do out best today, right?" I asked.

The two of them cried in agreement, and I lifted Sylvie into my arms. Flara took her place on my shoulder, her flower secured beneath her.

"Okay... we're off." I said.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It felt like several hours had passed before I managed to enter the gates to Lumiose City. The crisp air felt pleasing as it whisped through the buildings and alleyways, eventually reaching me. Sylvie stared in wonder at the many sights surrounding us. Flara had been here before, and was used to the many sounds of people talking and walking.

I came upon the entrance to the Pokemon Lab, and entered swiftly after making my way through the crowds. One of Sycamore's assistants was manning the front desk, and he waved me towards the elevator. I selected the second floor, and finally set Sylvie down on the elevator's metal floor. We emerged, greeted by Sycamore's smiling face.

"Ah! Drake... it's wonderful to see you... I see you brought Flara as well, along wi-" He stopped, his eyes locking on Sylvie.

"Who is this little one?" He asked.

"Her name is Sylvie, she hatched last night, from an Egg my Mother sent back home." I explained.

"I see... what a gorgeous coat she has... has she been checked?" He asked.

"Not yet, I was hoping you'd do the honors, while I get these notes sorted for you." I said.

He nodded, and motioned for Sylvie. She looked to me, waiting for me to respond.

"Go on, sweetie, this is important." I said.

She trotted over to Sycamore, who lifted her up, and moved her to his desk, Flara followed, likely interested in what was occurring with her new friend. I pulled the notebooks my Mother had sent back from my Bag, and began organizing them. They seemed to be notes on Bug-Type breeding habits, although I didn't make a concerted effort to read them.

I watched from my peripheral vision as Sycamore gave Sylvie a full check up. His hands moving to cover the extent of her body. He began pulling softly on her ears and legs, testing her muscle tension. He nodded to himself a few times, then turned to me.

"Did she break out of the Egg on her own?" He asked.

He was referring to Shell Crack Syndrome. A fair question, as Pokemon with skeletal structures typically used their skulls to break their Eggs open. This occasionally resulted in internal damage to the Pokemon's bones, but it wasn't exactly a common problem.

"I helped her, I weakened the shell considerably before freeing her." I said.

"Alright then... her muscles seem to have formed alright, there's no skeletal defects, she seems to have good eyesight, and her hearing seems pretty normal." He said. I smiled at the good news.

"I appreciate it, Sycamore, I'll be swinging by in the next couple of days, my Mom sent back another two Eggs, and told me that they'd be hatching rather soon." I said.

"That's fine, oh, you can put the notes on my desk, if you're done sorting them." He said.

I brought the notebooks to his desk, setting them down on the one spot unoccupied by clutter.

"I remember getting Bulbasaur here. I can't believe it's almost been seven years since then." I said.

He laughed. "I saw quite a lot of potential in you when you stepped off of that elevator... I won't say you wasted it, seeing as how you accomplished so much... but still, I wonder what you **could** have done with your skills." He said.

"Ah... there's no point in brooding about it, I have no intentions of going back, I enjoy my easygoing lifestyle. I don't feel like changing it." I said.

He shook his head with a chuckle. "That's fine... I don't suppose it matters as long as what you do makes you happy. I'll see you when you come back." He said.

With that, I picked Sylvie back up into my arms, called Flara to me, and entered the elevator.

I felt tired, the nearly four hours of constant walking had drained me more than I had expected. Although I should have expected it, as it was **four** hours of walking without stopping.

"I still have Fly somewhere in my room... maybe I should consider getting a bird Pokemon to take me places in a pinch, it's not fair for me to ask Serena to let me use Talonflame." I mumbled to myself.

I made the long, boring trek back to my home, smiling as I entered the gate to Vaniville. I felt Sylvie's stomach rumble against my arm as I closed the gate.

"Oh... someone's hungry... that's fine, I was going to make your dinner soon anyway." I laughed.

I put her down, then opened my front door. She scurried in, happy to be back in a familiar place. Flara, tired and ready to eat, floated down from my shoulder and onto the counter. I began preparing their food, while at the same time attempting to decide what I wanted to eat myself. Eventually I decided that a simple salad would suffice, and finished with the girls' food.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I sat calmly on my bed, Sylvie curled up happily in my lap. Flara had taken her flower to my room after she had eaten, but came back down without it. I watched as she danced happily on the table of my living room, jumping along the glass surface.

"I don't know how you store so much energy in that tiny body... I'm easily a hundred times your size and I've never had that much enthusiasm. Come here." I said.

She slowly flew from the table to me, where I cupped my hands around her, stroking the top of her head. She sighed, then plopped herself down on Sylvie's head. I laughed. It seemed as though she was more tired than I originally believed. I leaned back on the couch, closing my eyes a taking a few deep breaths. _It wouldn't be so bad too fall asleep here... I should probably check on the Eggs, but I haven't heard any noise, and Flara would have done something to get my attention if anything was wrong._ I felt the world slip away without a sound, and moments later, I was unconscious.

My eyes opened slowly, the Pokemon in my lap stirring at nearly the same moment as me. I sucked in a breath, which quickly turned into a yawn. Letting my body adjust to being awake once more, I tilted my head cautiously, expecting the odd angle in which I fell asleep to come back to bite me. My eyes locked on the darkness outside. _It must still be nighttime._ I looked to the clock on the wall. Four-thirty A.M.

 _So... I got a full eight hours of sleep... alright... I guess I should get up._ I stood up, hoisting the two Pokemon into my arms. Sylvie stirred first, then Flara.

"Morning you two... we're gonna go upstairs in just a bit... I have to start paying close attention to the Eggs, or else the Little Ones inside may get hurt." I spoke.

They cried, seemingly in agreement. I moved over to the cupboard in the room, removing the hatching supplies from the bag. I sighed, feeling as though the time I had spent sleeping hadn't been enough. Regardless, I began the short walk upstairs and opened my door with my shoulder. I set Sylvie, and in turn, Flara, on my bed. I turned my gaze to the Eggs, then clapped my face with my hands.

" _ALRIGHT! Let's get this day started."_


End file.
